


Double the Trouble

by fanpirex (Kingsy)



Series: Tales of a Teenage Witch [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Humour, Implied Slash, Implied Twincest, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Twin Soul Bond, Virgin Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsy/pseuds/fanpirex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George have been scheming for months and finally their plan to seduce the brightest witch of their age can be put into action.</p><p>To see the banner for this ficlet, go <a href="http://fpxmemories.tumblr.com/post/97665019516">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> The legal age to have sex here in the UK is sixteen years old, so Hermione is not underage.

Hermione was sitting quite happily in the school library, quietly reading her book on defensive spells and how to actually use them (if Professor Umbridge wouldn’t teach her, then she would educate herself), when suddenly the silence was broken.

“Afternoon,” dual voices greeted her as two figures sat either side of her chair.

She looked up, startled, to see Fred and George grinning at her. Glancing around quickly for any sign of Madam Pince, she relaxed minutely upon remembering that she was in a dark corner very deep into Hogwarts’ expansive library where the strict librarian nor any fellow students could see her.

“What are you two doing in here?” she asked warily. The twins didn’t normally venture into the library unless it was to cause mischief. She was immediately cautious.

“Can’t we visit our favourite bookworm?” Fred asked innocently.

She gave him an unamused expression. “Why are you here?” she repeated and at their shared grin, she frowned disapprovingly. “And why do you look so happy with yourselves?”

There must be a prank at play; it was the only logical explanation.

“See, we’ve been researching—” George told her, smiling.

“And we found that Muggle customs are a bit different to ours,” Fred continued, a delightfully mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

“While us wizards and witches frown upon any time before adulthood—”

“The age at which Muggles can legally have sex is sixteen.”

While the twins spoke, they were crowding ever closer to her until she was sandwiched between the two tall redheads. Hermione stared up at them both in bewilderment.

George carried on, “Now, we were gonna wait and be good little wizards—”

“But we really couldn’t wait any longer—”

“And we figured this year would be perfect!”

“Because it’s our last one and all—”

“And because our wonderfully oblivious Ronnikins might get the courage to ask you out soon—”

“So we wanted to make sure we made ourselves clear first,” Fred finished, grinning wickedly.

Looking between them she asked slowly, “Make what clear?”

But the twins said no more, merely stood and took each of her hands to pull her up from her chair too. Reluctantly, she let them, hoping it would make them tell her quicker. Her thoughts were forgotten when George entangling his fingers in her hair and cupped the back of her head before pulling her into a long kiss.

Hermione hadn’t had much experience with boys or kissing. Viktor had been a short affair that largely consisted of the Yule Ball itself and, though the two still exchanged friendly letters, she wouldn’t call him her boyfriend.

She was hardly aware of her own surroundings as George snogged her against the table she’d been reading at. And when he pulled away, her lips were stolen again by Fred who proceeded to make her feel even more light-headed.

The twin gave her an evocative smile as he left her flushed and breathless. “Clear enough?”

She couldn’t speak. Her surprise was visible.

George smirked. “I don’t think it is, you know.”

“Hm, phase two then?” Fred suggested and the two shared a grin.

“What are you—” Hermione managed to choke out, but faltered when Fred grasped her hips and lifted her onto the table, positioning himself behind her and pressing his chest flush with her back. Meanwhile George slipped off her shoes and trailed his fingers along her legs, over the black tights that covered her.

“We’re seducing you,” George explained lightly, stroking her thighs.

She stared at him in bewilderment but there was no obvious denial, so he trailed his fingers higher and latched onto the waistband of her tights. Giving Fred a nod, who lifted her up easily, George dragged her tights down her legs and off her feet entirely.

Seeing that Hermione was still unresponsive from sheer shock, the two waited for her to gather her nerves.

“You just,” she stuttered and then shook her head wordlessly.

George glanced at Fred, who gave him a pointed look, and asked softly, “Do you want to continue?”

They gave her a chance to digest that question and she only blinked for a long while.

But then, her face cleared and she nodded faintly without a sound. They both grinned widely.

While Fred ran his fingers through her hair, gently tugging knots loose and teasingly scraping his nails against her scalp, George slipped his hands beneath her black uniform skirt again. She blushed this time but let him hook his thumbs into her cotton nickers and slowly drag the underwear down her thighs. She leaned back more heavily on her arms and lifted her hips to help him, feeling Fred kiss her forehead wetly.

“Virgin white?” George teased her, holding up her nickers. She blushed further. He dropped the underwear and went back to stroking her thighs.

Fred’s fingers moved from her hair to her hips and dipped beneath the waistband of her skirt to untuck her blouse, placing his large hands over her slim bare stomach. His head appeared next to her ear, his chin resting on her shoulder, and he pressed his cheek to hers before burying his face in her neck, kissing and sucking and nibbling. She groaned quietly.

While her eyes closed, George bent down and spread her legs open wider to accommodate his broad shoulders. Her calves hung limply from the table, draped just so over his back as he pushed her skirt up more and placed a playfully light kiss on her exposed nether lips.

Hermione’s eyes shot open in surprise and she tried to sit up.

“Ah, ah,” Fred scolded her, holding her still and reaching up to bite her earlobe softly in reprimand. “Relax and let Georgie work.”

A hot tongue rubbed along her lower lips before she could responded and instantly her eyes closed again and she arched her back against the twins. The tongue licked at her nub softly, her hips bucking to follow it without thought, before it stroked all along her sex in agonisingly slow motions.

Fred added to her pleasure by running his hands up and down her torso underneath her blouse and kissing her throat without reserve. When he licked just below her ear, she moaned and entangled a hand in his hair, mussing it up. He let her put her entire weight on him rather than on her own hands and smiled to himself as he kissed and nibbled at the newly-found sweet spot on her neck.

With one hand clutching at Fred’s hair, keeping him at her throat, her other crept down to do the same with George’s hair, keeping him snug between her legs. George’s fingers dug into the flesh on her thighs, holding them open and on the table.

As he dipped his tongue into the folds of her nether region, she found herself thrashing between the two identical brothers, much less concerned about being found than she had been previously.

Soon George’s strong tongue was slipping into her, one of his hands now at her rubbing circles into her nub, and Fred was unbuttoning her blouse and chucking it out of the way. The latter kept her steady whilst moving round to lock lips with her. She kissed him back fiercely, a hand still in each of the twins’ hair.

And then she felt herself nearing the edge of sweet oblivion and overpowered George’s hold to wrap her legs around his neck, pushing at his head to press him closer to her slit.

Fred absorbed her pants and cries with his busy mouth, still snogging the daylights out of her, and when she reached that place of ecstasy, he held her tight, letting her rock through the tide of pleasure.

Breaking away from him, she loosened her grips on their hair and shuddered through the aftershocks of her release as George licked gently at her nub.

When her body had settled, she opened her eyes almost drowsily.

Fred grinned at her. “I think she’s satisfied, George.”

Leaning carefully away from her mound, her legs still wrapped around his neck, George grinned back, his mouth visibly wet. “Most definitely, Fred.”

“Should we go for the big finale?”

“Might as well go out with a bang.”

Somewhat disorientated, Hermione simply lay herself down on the table and closed her eyes, their words hardly computing in her mind. She merely heard and felt the twins moving around her, taking their clothes off and murmuring to each other.

And then a strange sensation spread over her stomach where she imagined her womb was, and another, slightly more uncomfortable, sensation rushed through her bottom. She looked to see George waving his wand over her, his tongue between his teeth in concentration. Both he and Fred were now naked before her.

“What are you doing?” she asked, stammering slightly in her exhaustion.

“Just preventing a few things,” Fred winked.

It took a moment before she partially understood. Clearly the first sensation had been the protection spell, meant to prevent pregnancy (somewhere in her mind, she felt extremely grateful that had they thought of this), but the latter sensation stumped her.

But when her rectum seemed to relax more than it ever had yet feel weirdly stretched all at once, she realised what they were going to do.

“No, no, no,” she muttered, shaking her head now, willing her body to move. Fred kept her still, glancing to make sure George wasn’t disturbed from his enchanting. She tried to struggle with her limp limbs. “You can’t, it’ll hurt,” she managed to get out.

Fred hushed her tenderly, “It won’t, I promise. That’s what the spell’s for.”

“You don’t know,” she argued stubbornly. “It could still be painful.”

But he smiled at her adoringly. “Brightest witch of our age and you didn’t see it? Guess we’re better than we thought.”

“What?” she frowned, her mind slowly clearing as the last of her pleasure faded completely.

“You know, there was a time when pure-blood lore dictated that relatives even closer than second-cousins could marry—to save the line, you understand.” He sighed. “Nowadays things are a bit different and the only pure-bloods to still believe in that are the really old blood purists.”

While he spoke, George had finished the spell, leaving Hermione feeling rather exposed and vulnerable. He stood between her legs still, grinning.

“There’s this thing called a soul bond,” he added, helping to explain. “I’m sure you’ve heard of it.” She nodded absently. “Well, years ago, it wasn’t uncommon for twins to be born with a soul bond, especially if they were of opposing genders. A twin soul bond is rare now, but Fred and I… we’ve always known.”

Fred held out an arm to him and George clasped it, the two of them holding each other’s forearm. They looked at Hermione, united, and suddenly everything made sense to her.

“So this spell…” she motioned down at her bottom, blushing. “You know it works because you’ve performed it on one another?”

They nodded, sharing a devilish grin.

“Well then, Granger,” George raised a brow at her, “you want to find out how it feels?”

And, still blushing, she nodded back.

Immediately the twins were moving. Fred sat himself on the table next to her and helped George lift her so that she sat atop him, his chest at her back again and his engorged member trapped below her. She wiggled on it, unable to resist, and heard him groan. His fingers tightened around her hips as his head fell onto the nape of her neck.

“Fuck, this is gonna be amazing,” he muttered into her skin.

“Calm yourself, Georgie,” Fred warned teasingly. “You don’t wanna come before we even get inside her.”

Hermione shivered at their words.

George huffed and stroked his long fingers over her hipbones, kissing her jugular. His twin bent to give a few little licks to her nipples before pecking her lips.

“Now,” he breathed, cupping her face in his hands gently and guiding her dilated eyes to look at his, “you are definitely a virgin, right?”

She nodded against his palms, seeming incapable of speech.

“All right, I just wanted to make sure. We’ll be gentle with you then.” He winked and oh so slowly positioned his erection at the apex of her thighs.

She watched with baited breath, excitement and anxiety bubbling up inside of her. George kept her calm with sweet kisses and caresses but once Fred had slipped the head of his member into her entrance, she could only focus on that.

It wasn’t exactly painful at first, though she certainly felt stretched. And then, after he was over halfway in, sharp twinges encompassed her. During her aching discomfort, she felt a glass vial being nudged at her mouth and opened her eyes (hardly aware she’d ever closed them) to see Fred urging her to swallow the potion contents. She did instantly, trusting his judgement, and was rewarded when the pain abated.

“Better?” Fred inquired, and now that she could concentrate, she realised his face was one of tortured pleasure.

“Much,” she replied, moving her hips forward on George’s lap. The twins both groaned, Fred much more so having been squeezed further inside her.

He took her waist and pushed himself deeper eagerly, eyes clenched shut. Hermione spied George’s hands curving round his brother’s backside as they left her hips and, reminded, Fred opened his blue orbs to look at her again.

“Are you ready?” he asked her seriously.

Too busy relishing in the sensations he was creating within her, she only belatedly understood when, at her automatic nod, he gathered her up into his arms, the two still intimately connected, and lifted until her bottom was poised over George’s pelvis.

The seated twin held his own throbbing member steady while his brother carefully lowered her onto him. With the previous spells strongly in effect, he impaled her easily without any harm.

“Oh,” she moaned loudly, fuller than she could have ever imagined, and her breath was forced from her lungs entirely when she sunk down further onto him, right until her arse cheeks were flush with his groin. Fred rode her down the whole way, leaving her with two hard erections snug inside her.

“Fuck, fuck,” Fred hissed, “that’s so tight.”

“Oh yeah,” George agreed, breathless. “Merlin this feels so good!”

Hermione bucked uncontrollably between them, rocking and sliding herself back and forth, lost in an abyss of ecstasy. Her moans echoed around them and the brothers didn’t let her go it alone, adding their own groans and grunts to the mix as they thrust together, humping into her from back sides.

“More,” she pleaded, “oh god, please more.”

“Shit,” Fred swore and sped up his thrusts, shoving her harder down onto George and bottoming out inside her wet cavern.

She cried out, her hands clasping over Fred’s shoulders, her nails digging into his back and she practically convulsed. George slipped his arms around her stomach and pressed his hands down on her abdomen in just the right spot and suddenly she could feel them both even more.

Without warning, her eyes rolled back into her head and her body shuddered violently as she clamped down on the two poles impaling her.

“That’s it,” George encouraged. “Come for us.”

She wailed with the intensity of her orgasm and had no respite from their doubled pounding to relax at all. Within minutes, she was quaking again in their arms. Fred gritted his teeth and, after pulling out slightly, adjusted her hips to a different angle before shoved himself back inside her.

Hermione’s eyes shot open and she stared at Fred almost unseeingly. As George pressed down harder on her abdomen and Fred gave a particularly hard shove inside her, her mouth popped open and a high keening sound escaped her seconds before liquid gushed from her slit.

“Fuck me,” Fred groaned, watching her.

George moaned, feeling her rectum restrict around him nearly to the point of pain, and finally came within her. Only moments later, it all overwhelmed his brother too, who sunk himself as deep as he could get before squirting streams of his sperm inside her.

The three panted heavily for many minutes, stuck together with sweat and sexual juices. Once her orgasm had completely worked its way out of her system, Hermione collapsed in an unconscious bundle between the twins, who shared a grin and laughed.

“Well, I think we definitely made ourselves clear,” Fred remarked, reaching round to embrace both the witch and wizard beneath him.

George only hummed in agreement and kissed Hermione’s slick back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I've recently started a Tumblr for news and ideas about all of my stories, existing and yet-to-be-written. **Feedback would be fantastic!** So if you want to interact with me more and have input on future decisions regarding my stories then head over to [www.fanpirex.tumblr.com](www.fanpirex.tumblr.com).
> 
> I look forward to possibly hearing from any of you! There's a lot of story-related thoughts that go through my head and loads of partially written stories still unpublished that I've never mentioned to you guys before, but I'd like to be more open about it all :]
> 
> Thank you for reading my rambles, even if you don't wanna join in, and have a brilliant day!


End file.
